Berserker (Kintoki)
Statistics Name: Sakata Kintoki, Kintarō, Berserker. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-3 '| '''D-2 '(Noble Phantasm) | 'D-1 '(Noble Phantasm) | '''Destructive Capacity: | Mountain Level '''physical strikes (Possesses A+ rank strength, which puts him in league with Heracles). | '''City Level '''via Golden Spark: Golden Shock (His Noble Phantasm is C rank). | '''Town Level '''via Golden Spark: Golden Shock (If his Noble Phantasm is ranked down to C-). | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ '''with '''High Hypersonic '''reactions & combat. | '''Durability: | City Level '''(Possesses B rank endurance). | '''Intelligence: In regards to mental age, he is in the lowest class of primary school students. Being summoned in the modern age, he quickly adopted popular habits. He likes flashy things and loves shiny things, strong things, big things, cool things, etc.; he absolutely adores gold. Weak against love affairs. Stamina: High, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: | Normal Melee Range. | Several Metres via Golden Spark: Golden Shock. | Weaknesses: '''Rowdy & insolent (However this is somewhat evened out as he is also described as "a fine fellow overflowing with a sense of justice"). His Noble Phantasm is weaker than his physical strength. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Zoolingualism, Prime Health Weapons & Equipment '''Battleaxe. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm Golden Spark: Golden Shock ( 黄金衝撃ゴールデンスパーク , Ōgon Shōgeki: Gōruden Supāku) is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm usage in which a flash of lightning is released from Golden Eater and mows down the surrounding enemies. It activates by using 3 of the 15 loaded cartridges. The fact that is activates with a suspicious true name is just like Golden Eater. Unreasonably golden. (Note: Kintoki's Noble Phantasm is C rank). Class Skills 'Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka): E Normally does not receive the benefits of Mad Enhancement. In exchange, he retains a normal capacity to think. A Luck Check is performed whenever damage is received, failure results in him going wild and Stats excepting Magic and Luck being raised. On that occasion, his whole body becomes red. 'Animal Dialogue' (動物会話, Dōbutsu Kaiwa): C Communication of intention with animals that don't possess words. Since it's not like the intellect of the animals improve, very complex nuances are not conveyed. Even then, maybe because Kintoki's mental structure is close to animals, they strangely get into a mutual understanding. 'Natural Body' (天性の肉体, Tensei no Nikutai): C Possesses a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his Strength is always Rank-Up. Furthermore, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. 'Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): D Divine Spirit aptitude that comes from origins as a thunder deity's son. Because his mother was a man-eating mountain witch, the rank is low. It will rarely activate as resistance in regards to the attack of Heroic Spirits that possess thunder deity-lineage roots and legends. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D